Next Avengers: Son of Ultron
by MetroXLR99
Summary: After Ultron returns to earth, killing Iron Man and The Hulk...the Avenger Kids are at a loss. but, the appearance of a strange boy with a secret may bring renued hope to the earth. TRON Crossover. TorunnxOC
1. Flynn Foster

Next Avengers copyright Marvel/Liongate

TRON copyright Disney

"The Power of Love" by Huey Lewis and the News

* * *

><p>Next Avengers II: Son of Ultron<br>Chapter 01: Flynn Foster

* * *

><p>all was tranquil and quiet within the hidden jungles of the Savage Lands...<br>this "lost world" of the Arctic Circle was well beyond the eyes of Ultron...for NOW, anyway.

days started the same as before any other day: with vigorous training.

but, the avengers were still "kids"  
>and, the long years of battle was starting to take it's toll on them.<p>

[Village, morning]

a red haired teen in a dark blue jacket walked out of his hut.  
>he saw that most everyone were already awake and engaging in their activities.<p>

James sighed sharply.  
>then, a ghostly figured suddenly appeared behind him.<p>

"greetings, James."

"GAHH!"

James was startled...  
>then, relaxed when he saw the redgreen robot in the yellow cape.

"oh, Vision...it's just you."

Vision looked at him, puzzled.

"did I startle you?"

"eh...kind of."

Vision blinked.

"oh...well, sorry.  
>I guess I have a tendancy to do that...Tony always did say I: "didn't know the meaning of the word privacy"<p>

Vision suddenly paused, realising what he was doing.

"sorry...I forgot, that Tony-"

"it's okay, viz..." began James, looking glum

"I think it's better if we think of happier memories of Tony, than depressing ones."

James took a moment and looked around the area...

he saw Francis engaging in Target Practice with his Arrows Azari and Pym playing yet another game of "tag", and even Miss Ross fixing some lunch.

but, ONE PERSON was missing.

"say, Vision...where is Torunn?" asked James

"I believe she's at the river near here...she said she wanted to be ALONE."

James sighed.  
>he had a feeling at what she meant by that.<p>

"i'd better go look for her."

as James left, Vision spoke suddenly.

"James..."

james stopped and glanced back at the Android.

"it wasn't your fault, you know...  
>what happened to Tony wasn't your fault."<p>

James inhaled, then exhaled deeply.

"i'm the leader, Vision.  
>the team is MY responsibility...and, I failed to protect the man who was like a father to me."<p>

"speaking of "fathers"...you sound just like him."

James looked at Vision.

"who?"

"Steve Rogers, YOUR father...  
>he tended to blame himself for failures, too."<p>

James sighed sharply.

"yeah...I can understand that."

James finally walked off in search of Torunn.

[Elsewhere]

a lone girl with long, flowing blonde hair sat by a riverbank...

she was dressed in Silver Armor, had a large sword lodged into the ground behind her.  
>and, had her head hung down, her hair hiding her face...which had visible tears.<p>

"_**TORUNN!**_"

Torunn raised her head up slightly, recognizing the voice calling her.

"_**TORUNN!**_"

Torunn looked back, and saw the faint, far-off figured of James wandering around.

"TORUNN, WHERE ARE YOU!...ARE YOU DECENT!"

Torunn blushed for a bit, then called out to him.

"I'M OVER HERE!"

James followed her voice, and soon reached the clearing.  
>he saw Torunn...who was still sitting alone by the river.<p>

"Torunn, what are you doing here?"

Torunn eyed him.

"Not taking a BATH, that's for sure!"

Torunn turned away, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I do _THAT_ at dawn, when I'm SURE no one is awake."

It was James turn to blush.

"oh...s-sorry."

Torunn began to sniffle a bit.

"Torunn, are you oka-"

"**I'M FINE!**"

James crossed his arms and eyed her.

"you sure don't sound "fine".

Torunn looked at James...then, sighed.  
>she looked back at teh stream and started to cry.<p>

James then sat down beside her.

"what's wrong?"

Torunn wiped some tears from her eyes.

"it's my fault...it's all my fault." said Torunn, finally

"wha-"

"I SHOULD OF THREW HIM INTO THE SUN!" exclaimed Torunn, angrily, causing slight thunder to be heard

"HEY-HEY!, calm down..."

Torunn breathed heavily, then spoke again.

"I...I should of made SURE!, made sure Ultron was destroyed.  
>if I DID, he would of never returned, he would of never Killed Mr. Banner by using those Sakaarian chemicals-"<p>

Torunn then buried her face in her hands, sobbing Fresh, Hot Tears.

"and...(choke, sob)  
>all those people...wouldn't of died when he came back to the city."<p>

as the Asguardian teenager weeped, Jamed finally placed his arm around her.  
>since they grew up together, they were like "Brother-and-Sister"...and, he HATED to see her like this.<p>

"believe me, Torunn...I know how you feel." began James, pain in his voice

"I blame myself for losing Tony..."

James wiped a tear from his eye.

"I should of stayed...I should of helped him."

Torunn looked at James then, she finally spoke.

"he knew...what he was doing, James." said Torunn, as if trying to convince herself

"I could of saved him."

"you would of been killed, James...  
>then, we would be without Tony AND, our leader."<p>

Torunn then looked at him.

"and, I would of lost a "brother".

James looked down...then, sighed.

"if only things would of turned out differently." lamented James

Torunn looked forward and watched the water flow down the stream.

"perhaps they will..."

James looked at the young Thunder Goddess.

"have you...spoke with your father?"

Torunn nodded.

"and?"

Torunn sighed.

"he only tells me to "never give up hope" and to "have faith that things will get better"

James exhaled.

"I sure hope he's right."

the two are silent for awhile...then, James speaks.

"So...you and Francis." began James

"you two haven't been talking that much."

Torunn just scowled.

"is...something wrong?"

Torunn narrowed her eyes, then spoke.

"yeah, there is: HAWKEYE IS A FLIRT!"

james gulped, a little shaken at her Sudden Rage.

"s-so...I guess you caught him "putting the moves" on those native girls, huh?"

Torunn growled in her throat.

"okay, let's change the subject." said James rather quickly

Torunn huffed.

"fine..."

Torunn then looked at James.

"how is Miss Ross?"

James shrugged.

"okay, I guess...she's a little sad at what happened to Banner but, she doesn't let that stop her from keeping our spirits up."

Torunn frowned.

"does she hate me?"

"NO!, of course not!"

Torunn exhaled.

"she'd never say anything outloud...  
>but, I KNOW she's furious at my failure."<p>

"Hey, look: the ONLY person she's furious at is ULTRON, not you."

Torunn huffed softly.  
>James then stood up and held out his hand.<p>

"come on, Tor...let's go."

Torunn looked at James.

"you've been stuck in "self-loathing" LONG ENOUGH...  
>your father wouldn't, or should I say: DOESN'T want you to be like this...and, neither do I."<p>

Torunn looked down, frowning.  
>she finally sighed, then took James hand.<p>

the Teenager pulled her up onto her feet.  
>For the first time in a long time...Torunn actually smiled.<p>

"good...that's the Torunn I know and love.  
>now, COME ON...let's go join our friends, we might even get a mission today."<p>

Torunn nodded.  
>she then walked over, gripped her sword's handle and pulled it out of the ground.<p>

once she sheaved it into the strap behind her back, she approached James

"your right...let's go."

the two teenagers both walked into the dense forest and headed back to camp.

[Meanwhile, deep within Ultron City]

a figure snored softly in a dark room.

just then, light suddenly turned on (just as it was programmed to do)  
>revealing a teenaged boy with Light Brown hair and Blue Eyes.<p>

he was sleeping on what looked like an old couch, with a beanbag chair as his pillow.

the boy raised up out of the raggy and torn blankets he yawned loudly, stretched his arms then scratched his head a little.

the room he was in was small, and looked like someones office (or, what was left of it, anyway)  
>trash and dust littered the place, indicating nobody had been here for a LONG TIME.<p>

the teenaged boy got up.  
>he placed his bare feet on the floor, sitting from on his couchbed in a slouched posture.

he was wearing blue jeans and a black T-shirt, which were torn and tattered and, he immediatly grabbed his "jacket"  
>which was a ripped-up Lab Coat that he found at an abandoned lab.<p>

the dirty white coat still had a faded nametag on it.  
>which only read: "J. Foster" on it, the rest of the writing was unreadable<p>

The boy put on the coat/Jacket got up, and approached a small fridge for some food.

he opened the door, which showed nothing more than a soupcan.

the boy sighed, he knew he's have to go into the city to search for more food (which was pretty difficult)

he finally walked out a door and down some stairs.  
>after opening another door, and walked into a large room, filled with beeping Arcade Games.<p>

loudspeakers began to play various, 80s rock music

**"_don't need money...don't take fame._**  
><em><strong>don't need a credit card to ride this train<strong>_

_**might be sudden, and cruel sometimes.**_  
><em><strong>but, it might just save your liiiiiife: that's the power of love."<strong>_

The boy soon approached the front door and walked outside.  
>he walked forward into the empty streets...then, looked back at his "home"<p>

it was an old Arcade, with a Flickering Neon sign that read "FLYNN'S"

the boy then ran forward towards the city.  
>making sure to keep to the shadows as best he could.<p>

[Savage Lands]

James and the Avengers kids walked into a hut where Vision was.

Vision looked at them and smiled.

"ah...welcome, avengers."

"let's skip the small talk, rusty." began Francis

"tell us why we're here."

James eyed the archer.

"oh, yes...of course."

Vision placed an orb on a wooden table and activated it.  
>the orb then projected holo-graphic images.<p>

"A-HA-AWESOME!" said Pym

"I have recently discovered that Ultron has put a new Robot Factory into work." began Vision

"because of the Factory's massive size, I became worried of what Ultron was building and went to investigate."

"what did you find?" asked James

Vision sighed.

"this."

Vision projected the hologram of a bulky looking robot.

"this machine will be HALF the size of Avenger Giant Man, AKA "Hank Pym Sr."  
>and, it's primary purpose is to cause MAXIMUM DESTRUCTION and wipe out entire armies."<p>

the avengers looked shocked at this.  
>then, James finally spoke.<p>

"how close is his progress?"

Vision looked at the kids.

"he's nearly complete his first "destroyer"  
>but, by the looks of things...he intends to build MORE."<p>

James narrowed his eyes.

"then, we gotta destroy that factory...before those things destroy us."

"agreed...I have already imputed the factory's location into the new Quinjet." said Vision

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!  
>we're not leaving RIGHT NOW, are we!" exclaimed Francis<p>

James eyed him.

"yes, Francis...we ARE.  
>but, your welcome to stay here and play "robin hood" if you want."<p>

Pym snickered.

"yeah, it's probably for the best...Francis is probably scared." said Azari

this got Francis riled up.

"I AM NOT SCARED!"

Azari grinned, crossing his arms.

"prove it."

"ALRIGHT, I WILL!"

Francis marched out, obviously headed towards the jet's underground hanger.  
>once he left, azari held out his hand...which Pym slapped.<p>

"get's him EVERY time."

Torunn crossed her arms.

"maybe leaving him here isn't that much of a bad idea...  
>Francis IS a bit of a "loose cannon", not all that dependable in battle."<p>

Azari and Pym smiled.

"sounds like SOMEBODY is still feeling grumpy."

Torunn growled at her "brothers", then walked off.

James then exhaled.

"come on, you two...we've got a mission to complete."

the young avengers then walked out of the hut, heading towards the hanger.

it wasn't long before the quinjet rose up from it's open hanger doors and, blasted off at super speed towards the mainland...towards ULTRON CITY.

[Ultron City]

the quinjet soared over the metallic city that used to be NEW YORK...

James was at the Controls of the jet, with Pym right next to him.  
>the others were sitting in seats behind them, just waiting for action.<p>

"okay...we're nearing the Factory, we should be closing in VERY SOON." said James

Francis smirked.

"Hmph, I'm surprised we haven't been shot at by now..."

"that's because of Vision's upgrades to the quinjet." began Pym

"our stealth mode is working just as he predicted it would."

Francis crossed his arms.

"i still don't trust that robot..."

Azari snickered.

"you don't trust ANYBODY, barton."

Francis glared at the "prince"  
>he then looked at Torunn...who was silent.<p>

"torunn, I-"

"don't talk to me." said Torunn coldy

Francis looked at her...then, spoke again.

"tor, i-"

"silence." said Torunn, her voice still cold

"torunn...what's wrong?  
>are you mad at me about something?"<p>

Torunn glance at him, her eyes cold.

"why don't you ask your "other girlfriends"...perhaps THEY can tell you."

Francis fell silent, realising just what Torunn was angry about.

"Torunn...COME ON!  
>you know those girls don't mean a thing to m-"<p>

"is that what you tell EVERY girl you like?"

"tor, I-"

"ENOUGH!  
>we have nothing more to say."<p>

"but-"

"NOTHING."

Francis finally sighed sharply and kept quiet, realising it was pointless to argue with her.

the jet finally neared the factory...which was LARGER than the young heroes expected.  
>James landed the jet several feet away from the structure and, activated it's cloaking, rendering it INVISIBLE.<p>

the Avengers then exited the jet.  
>they gathered together and stared at the Factory.<p>

"(Whistle) big place." said Francis

James activated his holo-shield guantlet.

"not for long..."

[Elsewhere]

the lone boy was walking down a dirt path near the borderline of the city.  
>he was lost in thought, wondering about many different things at once.<p>

mostly about how the world got so bad.  
>what it USED to be like, and HOW it got this way.<p>

AND, why he couldn't remember ANYTHING about his life.

_**BOOM!**_

the boy suddenly looked up, started by a faint tremor.  
>he looked and saw a dense trail of smoke that appeared to be coming from somewhere in the big city.<p>

as he watched, he suddenly noticed something SHINEY in the sky.  
>it almost looked like a star, but he KNEW it couldn't be so...it was NOONTIME.<p>

the boy then saw WHATEVER it was falling...TOWARDS HIM.  
>in panic, he ran off...trying HARD not to get hit by whatever was falling.<p>

**CLANK!**

something hit the ground HARD, knocking some dust around.  
>the boy peered over his hiding place and looked to see what it was.<p>

as the dust settled, he saw what looked like...a Silver BROADSWORD!  
>curious, the boy stood up and slowly approached the strange weapon.<p>

the sword sparked with electric sparks, which started the boy a little.  
>never-the-less, he continued to approach it...getting CLOSER and CLOSER.<p>

he finally got close enough to examine it.  
>strange writing was engraved into it's blade, in a language he didn't quite understand.<p>

after a few minutes, he finally took a chance and reached for it's handle.  
>he hesitated, pausing for just a moment...but, eventually gripped it tightly.<p>

he tried to pull it...but, it remained lodged into the ground.  
>determined, he pulled it again...the sword started to shift.<p>

with one last tug, he ripped the sword out of the earth.  
>as soon as he did, he heard a faint sound of THUNDER.<p>

the boy looked at the sword...AMAZED at it.

suddenly, a red spotlight shined on him.  
>the boy looked and saw dozens of hovering robots surrounding him (ALL shining their lights on him)<p>

"**INTRUDER DETECTED...COMMENCING TERMINATION,**"

the robots fired their lasers.  
>the boy gasped, then quickly leaped out of the way.<p>

the robots fired at him AGAIN.  
>the boy held the broadsword like a "shield", closing his eyes TIGHTLY.<p>

at that moment, an electrical dome appeared over him.  
>this deflected the laser bullets, sending them flying in all directions.<p>

shocked, the boy opened his eyes...and, REALISED what happened.  
>grinning, he wielded the sword and charged after the robots.<p>

"**HAULT!, SURRENDER OR BE DES-**"

_**SLASH!**_

the boy swung the electrically charged sword which easily sliced thru the machine, cleaving it in TWO.

he then held the sword up...and, suddenly shot multiple lightning volts from it.  
>the volts hit various robots, which either made them explode OR powered them down.<p>

MORE robots flew towards him.

While this was going on, Torunn was flying close to the ground and, heading CLOSER to where the battle was taking place.

"grrr...i can't believe i dropped my sword." grumbled the Asgardian

"as soon as i get it back, i'm gonna-"

_**ZZZAP!**_

Torunn gasped as a robot "flew" towads her.  
>as she evaded, she soon realised that it was "flung" towards her.<p>

she looked in the direction where it came from...and, saw what looked like a battle.  
>curious, she flew towards it...then, stopped and gasped in shock.<p>

she saw a boy (no older than HER) dressed in raggy cloths fighting Ultron Drones...with HER BROADSOWRD!

and, fighting "pretty darn good" with it, TOO.

this didn't make any sense at all.  
>like ALL Asgardian weapons, her sword was mystically enchanted.<p>

as far as she knewm only SHE could lift it.  
>so, HOW was this...this "Strange Boy" fighting with it?<p>

and, for that matter...how was he suddenly So Good at using it!

Torunn watched as the boy fought the drones with her sword.  
>he charged it with lightning, then swiped it in the air HARD.<p>

this sent a Wave of Electricity that hit several drones.  
>which either shut them down, or make them explode.<p>

soon MORE drones surrounded the boy and aimed their laser weapons at him.

"**SURRENDER**." commanded a drone.

the boy narrowed his eyes.  
>he then gripped the sword by it's hilt and charged it with electricity.<p>

he then tossed it like a boomerang.  
>making the electrical charged blade spin rapidly...like a "buzzsaw"<p>

the spinning sword cut straight thru teh drones, one-by-one.  
>the sword then returned to the Boy, who caught it's hilt in his hand with ease.<p>

Torunn's jaw hung open, her eyes wide as saucers.

"by ASGARD..."

only ONE drone was now left.  
>after several minutes passed...it finally turned and flew away.<p>

the boy then exhaled, depowering the sword.  
>he then looked at it, confused at what this weapons was...or, where it came from.<p>

Torunn chose THIS moment to reveal herself.

"HEY!"

the boy looked and saw a girl with long, mane-like blonde hair dark blue eyes and clad in a silver, viking-like armor "fly" over to him.

"that's MY sword!"

the boy looked at the sword, then back at "the girl"  
>he blushed bright red, then offered the sword back to her.<p>

Torunn took it and put it back in the sheave strapped to her back.  
>he then looked at the boy...who just stood there, a neutral expression on his face.<p>

"that was some impressive fight back there..." began Torunn

the boy shrugged, smiling weakly.

"so, who taught you to fight like that?"

the boy said nothing...he just made a "confused" expression.

Torunn eyed him

"taught yourself, huh?"

the boy nodded with a smile.

"so...what's your name?"

the boy made a blank expression...he then shrugged.

"you mean...you don't have a name?"

the boy shook his head, sadly.

"can you talk?"

the boy once again shrugged, as if confused.

"oh...i see.  
>you CAN talk, you just don't know how."<p>

the boy nodded at her.  
>Torunn exhaled sharply, then looked at him, again.<p>

"so...do you have a home?"

the boy nodded, he then grabbed Torunn's hand.  
>the girl gasped as the boy ran, apparntly leading her someplace.<p>

he soon brought her to an old, abandoned Arcade Building.  
>he pointed proudly at the place, a cheerful smile on his face.<p>

Torunn gazed at the building.

"videogames...hmm, that WOULD explain your fighting skills."

Torunn continued to stare at the building.  
>she eyed the sign that simply said "FLYNN'S"<p>

"hmmm..."Flynn."

Torunn then looked at the boy and eyed the "labcoat" he was wearing.  
>she looked at the ID badge, and saw the name "Foster" on it.<p>

"foster..."

Torunn crossed her arms and pondered a bit.

"flynn...foster."

Torunn's eyes then lit up.  
>she quickly turned and approached the boy.<p>

"Hey!, i've got it!  
>since you don't have a Name, how about I give you one."<p>

the boy seemed to smile.

"How about: "Flynn Foster."

the boy tapped his finger on his chin, as if thinking.  
>he then looked back at Torunn and smiled, nodded his head.<p>

"great!, my name is "Torunn", by-the-way."

Flynn smiled.

"can you say that?: Toooooor-run."

Flynn opened his mouth, as if trying to speak.

"t-t-t-tor."

"yes, that's it: Tooooor-run."

"Tor."

Torunn sighed sharply realising that this was the "best" she would get for the moment.

"uhhh...Right.  
>sure, let's go with that for now."<p>

Torunn then took Flynn's hand.

"come on...let's go find my "brothers" began Torunn

"they should be done with their mission by now.  
>so, we should be all ready to go home."<p>

"ho-ome?"

"YES..."Home."  
>i live in a nice Village in the Savage Lands, you'll LOVE IT."<p>

Flynn looked back at the Arcade, a sad look on his face.

"Home?"

Torunn touched Flynn's shoulder, looking at him.

"this ISN'T your home, Flynn...it's a Ruin.  
>your not safe in this place, but you WILL be safe at my village."<p>

Flynn looked at Torunn.

"Tor...HOME?"

Torunn nodded.

"YES...i'm taking you Home, to OUR home."

Torunn offered her hand to him.

"come on..."

Flynn looked at Torunn.  
>though he hesitated, he finally reached out his hand...and, touched hers.<p>

Torunn held his hand tightly.  
>she then picked Flynn up by his legs and back and flew up.<p>

"hold tight, now."

Flynn did as she said, and held Torunn TIGHTLY.  
>the Teenaged Asgardian finally flew off into the city.<p>

where the rest of the Avengers were no doubt waiting.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Man...it certainly took me awhile to get "Chapter One" posted (which is kind pathetic, whenever you think about it)<p>

Anyway, this chap was meant get Readers familiar with how things are going  
>and, to introduce my "Flynn Foster" OC (and, hopfully get people to like him)<p>

the idea of Iron Man and The Hulk being killed by Ultron  
>is based somewhat on what happened in a Marvel Comic Book (which featured the Next Avengers)<p>

Flynn living at "Flynn's Arcade" is obviously based on _TRON_ and _TRON: Legacy_.  
>though, the "80s Music" that I chose is from <em>Back to the Future <em>(it's also meant to foreshadow things to come)

I also thought it would be cute for Flynn to not know how to speak  
>and, for Torunn to not only give him a Name, but teach him how to talk.<p>

It should also be worth noting that the "J. Foster" nametag  
>is based on Jane Foster, Thor's Human Girlfriend from the comics (which further enforces the TorunnxFlynn romance, here)<p>

Also...the fact that Flynn could wield Torunn's Sword  
>is meant to hint that there is "more than meets the eye" to Flynn.<p> 


	2. Day One

Next Avengers copyright Marvel/Lionsgate

TRON copyright Disney/Steven Lisberger

* * *

><p>Next Avengers II: Son of Ultron<br>Chapter 02: Day One

* * *

><p><em><strong>KA-BOOOOM!<strong>_

James stood by and smiled as he watched the massive factory explode.

"not bad." said the Young Avenger

Francis scoffed.

"yeah, well...big whoop.  
>Ultron'll just built Two More in a week or so."<p>

Azari eyed the Silver Haired Archer.

"oh, lighten up, FRAN-CIS."

Pym looked around...thenm spotted Torunn approaching.

"Hey, guys...LOOK!"

everyone turned and smiled.

"TORUNN!, you missed the sho-"

suddnely, they all noticed the "boy" that Torunn was carrying.  
>she soon landed and put him down, facing her "family"<p>

Francis immediatly eyed the stranger.

"and, WHO...is that?"

Flynn looked away, bashful.

"this is Flynn Foster..." began the Asgardian Girl

"I found him fighting some Ultron Drones...with my SWORD."

the boys (sans "Flynn") all widened their eyes in shock.

"whoa-Whoa, **BACK UP!**" exclaimed Azari

"you mean to tell me that this guy...actually lifted your Sword!"

"not only Lifted it, but, fought like a Master Swordsman with it.  
>he even used thunder attacks that even I'VE never done...it was remarkable!"<p>

Francis continued to stare at Flynn.

"this kid?...NO WAY!"

the Archer finally approached Flynn.

"tell us what _REALLY_ happen, kid."

Flynn stared blankly.

"Admit it: those Rustbuckets were wailing on you and, Torunn rushed in and saved your sorry butt."

"Francis."

Francis Ignored James.

"Come on, SAY IT!  
>there's NO WAY you could've done all of that!"<p>

Flynn remained silent...which Francis took as an insult.

"Giving me the "Silent Treatment, eh?"

Francis then grabbed Flynn's shirt.

"**TALK!**, or i'll-"

Torunn finally intervened and shoved Francis off Flynn.

"_**STOP**_ _**IT!**_"

"But, HE-"

"Can't talk."

Francis widened his eyes.

"what?"

"Flynn can't talk...he doesn't know how."

Francis eyed Torunn.

"then, "HOW" do you know his Name?"

Torunn darted her eyes, blushing in embarassment.

"b-because i...n-named him."

"you, what?"

"I "**NAMED**" HIM, OKAY!  
>he didn't have a Name...so, i gave him one."<p>

Francis just smirked at this.

"oh, how CUUUUUTE.  
>can he fetch your "<em>bunny slippers<em>", TOO?"

Torunn glared at Francis, not liking his Sarcasm.

"bun-ney."

everyone looked at Flynn...who had an Innocent look on his face.  
>Torunn finally exhaled sharply, then looked at James.<p>

"James...we can't leave him here.  
>PLEASE, let us take him back with us to the Village."<p>

"WHAT!"

Francis finally stepped up.

"Uh-Uh, NO WAY!" began Francis

"we can't trust this guy!, what if he's some Ultron Drone in disguise!"

everyone looks at Flynn...who was staring at a butterfly.  
>he giggles as it lands on his nose, then bats at it as it flies away.<p>

the group then eyes Francis.

"oh, yeah Francis...that guy's a "Stone-Cold-KILLER." said Azari with sarcasm

Francis grumbles, James then speaks.

"sorry, Francis...but, Torunn is RIGHT.  
>our job is to provide Sactuary to ALL those in need...Flynn is no different."<p>

"yeah, but-"

"Flynn comes with us...END OF DISCUSSION."

Torunn smirks at Francis...who only crosses his arms and grumbles.  
>she then approached Flynn, who looked at her with innocent eyes.<p>

"home?" asked Flynn

Torunn nods.

"yes, Flynn...we're taking you HOME."

Flynn smiles at her.  
>James nods, then looks to everyone.<p>

"Avengers...to the Quinjet."

[Savage Lands, The Next Day]

James stepped out of his hut and yawned loudly.  
>once again, the leader of the Avengers had "overslept" and awoken to Noontime.<p>

he scratched his head for a moment, then walked out into the main part of the village

the red haired saw Azari sitting nearby, fiddling with some twine.  
>he then approached his "brother" and spoke to him.<p>

"hey, Azari."

Azari looke dup at him and smiled.

"hey, james."

James looked around.

"so...where IS everybody?"

Azari shrugged.

"Francis is out doing some Solo Archery training...AGAIN.  
>Pym is with Vision, tinkering with some Tech in the lab."<p>

"and, Torunn?"

Azari scoffed.

"where do you THINK?  
>she's in her hut with Flynn, "teaching" him stuff."<p>

James raised an eyebrow.

"stuff?...what kind of "stuff?"

Azari shrugged again.

"oh, you know...the usual.  
>A-B-C's, 1-2-3's, Colors and Shapes..."<p>

Azari then chuckled.

"she kinda acts like Flynn is her kid or something."

James smirked at this.

"now, THAT...sounds scary.

[Torunn's Hut]

Flynn sat cross legged on Torunn's bed staring right at Torunn (who also sat cross legged) as she held up Flash Cards.

"okay, ready?"

Flynn nodded.  
>Torunn then held up a large card.<p>

"Truck." said Torunn

"can you say it?, _Tru-uuuuuck_."

Flynn tried to repeat the word.

"t-t-truuuu..."

"yes, that's right: _Tru-uuuuuuck_."

"tru-uck.

"GOOD!, now say it all together."

"truuuck...Truck."

"YES!, you did it!"

Torunn laid the card aside.  
>she then held up another card.<p>

"now...HOUSE.  
>say it with me: <em>Hoooooouse<em>."

"h-h-hoooow."

"_Hoooouse_." repeated Torunn

"h-hoooouse."

"House."

"hoooouse...hooouse...house."

"GOOD!"

at that moment, a knock was heard.

"COME IN!"

the door opened and James walked in.  
>he looked at Torunn and Flynn...then, smiled.<p>

"Azari says you've been teaching Flynn some stuff."

Torunn nodded.

"uh-huh, i'm trying to teach him how to talk."

James grinned, then crossed his arms.

"great...so, how's THAT going?"

Torunn shrugged, exhaling.

"so far, so good..." began the Asgardian

"he hasn't yet learned Full Sentences, he's just NOW learning to say words."

"he's not gonna talk like an Asgardian is he?  
>cuz' if THAT is what your teaching him, the rest of us will be "verily" confused."<p>

Torunn scowled at James, then chuckled.

"No...i'm teaching him "Modern" english."

Jamed looked at Flynn...who just looked at him with a smile.

"so..." began James.

"how much does he know?"

"Well, the FIRST thing i taught him was his own name." began Torunn

"I then taught him My Name, and the names of you and the others."

Torunn looked at Flynn.

"go ahead, Flynn...say my name."

"Torunn." said Flynn calmly

"GOOD, now say "his" name."

Flynn looked at James.

"James."

James smiled.

"pretty good...can he say Francis's name?"

Flynn nodded.

"Big, Stupid Jerk." said Flynn with a smile

James widened his eyes, then chuckled.  
>Torunn looked away, blushing with embarassment.<p>

Flynn didn't seem to know what was wrong.

"w-what?" said James, trying to hold his laughter

"sorry...guess he's been listening to me TOO MUCH."

James smirked.

"i'll bet."

just then, Flynn's stomach began to growl.

"Flynn HUNGRY." said Flynn

"right...let's get you something to eat."

Torunn took Flynn's hand, got off the bed and walked out of the hut.

James followed them.

[Outside]

as Torunn and Flynn walked into a Greenhouse, James joined up with them

"hey, Tor...i've been meaning to talk to yo-"

"LATER, i'm getting Flynn something to eat."

Torunn grabbed a basket and walked by some plants.  
>she immediatly began to pick some various fruits hanging on the trees.<p>

the Asgardian shined an apple, then showed it to Flynn.

"hows THIS?"

Flynn looked at the apple.  
>he then took it in his hand and sniffed it.<p>

_**CHOMP!**_

"No-No!, don't eat it NOW.  
>it needs to be WASHED first."<p>

Flynn looked down, then handed the Apple back to her.  
>James just smirked at this, almost chuckling.<p>

"sheesh, for a teenager he sure acts like Pym when he was "younger."

Torunn exhaled.

"yeah, i know..." began Torunn

"it makes me wonder how he got like this.  
>i want to ask him, but i can't do THAT until he learns to talk."<p>

the two watch as Flynn picks a pink flower.  
>he sniffs it...then, smiles.<p>

Flynn then did something Totally Unexpected.

he walked over to Torunn and placed the flower on her hair.  
>Torunn touched the flower, bluching bright red.<p>

"Torunn PRETTY." said Flynn

Flynn then walks off, a smile on his face.  
>Torunn remains still, a blank look on her "red" face.<p>

"he sure seems to like YOU." said James, finally

Torunn smiled, actually leaving the flower in her hair.

"yeah...i guess he does."

James looks at his "sister"

"so...any idea WHY or HOW he managed to lift your sword?"

Torunn exhaled sharping, shrugging.

"i don't know..." began Torunn

"i've tried to commune with my father and ask him about it.  
>but, he's as Silent as the Stars...either he can't hear me, or he's Too Busy."<p>

James thinks for a moment.

"you know...i once talked with Vision reguarding our parents and the past.  
>and, HE said that your dad's hammer was enchanted (same as your sword.)"<p>

"yeah, i know..." said Torunn

"it is Mystically Enchanted so that only "I" can wield it."

"OR...if your "worthy"

Torunn looked at James.

"what?"

"Vision said that your Grandfather: ODIN (the King of Asgard BEFORE your father)  
>enchanted Thor's Hammer so that only those "worthy" of it's power could lift it.<p>

and, there WAS a time when even your dad couldn't lift his own hammer...  
>back when he was (as Vision put it) Vain, Selfish and Egotistical."<p>

Torunn stared at James with wide eyes.

"i...i didn't know that."

"no, you didn't...  
>that's because Tony always told you stories of his Glory Days."<p>

Torunn pondered this for a moment.

"so...if MY sword is like my Father's Hammer and, can only by lifted by those Worthy of it's power."

"then, MAYBE there is more to Flynn than what we all see." finished James

Torunn was wide eyed at the relavation.  
>she then looked back at Flynn, who was standing afar.<p>

James and Torunn watched as Flynn stared at a ladybug on his finger.  
>the insect then flew on landed on his nose (to which he giggled.)<p>

"more than what i see..." said Torunn, outloud

the Asgardian then smiled.  
>Flynn then turned and approached his two friends.<p>

"Lunch?"

James nodded.

"sure, Flynn.  
>just let me call the others, and we'll ALL eat."<p>

James then turned and walked off, leaving Torunn and Flynn alone.  
>once he was gone, Flynn approached Torunn (who stared at him)<p>

"t-thank you for the Flower, Flynn."

Flynn smiled.

"Flower Pretty, Torunn Pretty."

Torunn blushed bright red, looking away.

"y-yeah...t-thanks."

Torunn looked back at Flynn.

"Flynn...are you happy here in my village?"

Flynn nodded.

"Flynn Happy."

Torunn approached Flynn.

"Flynn...i know you haven't learned to talk fully.  
>but, can you tell me ANYTHING about where your from?, anything at all?"<p>

Flynn placed his finger on his chin, as if thinking.

"well?"

Flynn looked at Torunn, a saddened look on his face.

"Flynn...not remember."

"you can't?, Nothing at all?"

Flynn shook his head.

"uh-uhh...Nothing."

Torunn then exhaled sharply.  
>then, looked back at Flynn.<p>

"well...that doesn't mean i can't still teach you to speak."

Flynn smiled at Torunn.  
>she then placed her hand on his shoulder.<p>

"even if you don't remember where your from, or who you are...  
>just remember: you have a place here, a home...a Family."<p>

Flynn looked at Torunn.

"Torunn...Flynn's Friend?"

Torunn nodded.

"yes...i'm your friend.  
>and, i'll ALWAYS be your friend...no matter what."<p>

Torunn then hugged Flynn.  
>she then parted and grabbed Flynn's hand.<p>

"come on, Flynn...let's go eat."

Flynn smiled.

"okay."

Flynn walked with Torunn as they exited the Greenhouse.

[Later, at the Main Hut]

everyone sat at a circular dinnertable, eating their lunch.  
>most of which were various fruits and vegitables (some was "Dinosaur Meat")<p>

after a long silence, Francis finally spoke.

"so..."

everyone looked at Francis.

"so, what?" said James

"has the kid's "Vocabulary" improved any?"

Torunn eyed Francis...then, spoke.

"a little...he can say a few words, but can't form full sentences."

Francis looked at Flynn...the archer then grinned.

"yo, Flynn!"

Flynn looked at Francis.

"how CUTE is Torunn?"

Torunn blushed bright red, glaring at Francis.  
>Flynn (totally oblivious to Francis's meaning) just smiled.<p>

"Torunn Pretty."

Francis chuckled.

"wow...he kinda sounds like The Hulk, now.  
>kinda make you wonder if he's just-as-smart."<p>

"alright, Francis...that's ENOUGH." said James

"Wait-a-Minute, i got one more."

Francis looked at Flynn, again.

"oh, Flyyyyyynn."

Flynn looked at Francis.

"have you and Torunn..._KISSED_, yet?"

Torunn glared at Francis with Wide Eyes, bending her spoon with her thumb.  
>Flynn looked confused...then, James finally smiled and said something.<p>

"hey, Flynn..."

Flynn looked at James.

"why don't you tell us all our NAMES."

Flynn nodded.  
>he then pointed at everyone and said their names.<p>

"Torunn...James...Azari...Pym."

Flynn finally pointed at Francis.

"Big, Stupid Jerk."

Francis widened his eyes..then, glared angrily.

"_**WHAT-DID-YOU-SAY!**_"

Flynn smiled, innocently.

"Big, Stupid Jerk."

everyone (minus Flynn and Francis) laughed out loud.  
>Francis just sunk in his chair, fuming.<p>

Flynn looked confused, wondering why everyone was laughing.  
>but, he shrugged and finally joined in the laughter.<p>

[Meanwhile, Deep Within Ultron's Fortress]

a silver android with bright red optics stood atop a platform in a large chamber.  
>surrounding him her dozens of screens, all circling around the mechanoid.<p>

Ultron finally, spoke, his "mouthlens" pulsing with red lights with each word.

"Master Control Program...RESPOND."

one of Ultron's monitors pulsed.

(("**yes?**")) said a deep, electronic voice

"Progress Report."

(("**please specify mission directive.**"))

"the search for my Missing Prototype."

there was silence...then, the "MCP" spoke again.

(("**Progress...has been minimal.**  
><strong>your Prototype has not been located.<strong>"))

"WHAT?"

(("**Between hunting down the humans, construction new drones and battling the Avengers**  
><strong>progress on locating your prototype weapon is...difficult.<strong>"))

"but, you are my Master Control Program...NOTHING should be impossible for you."

(("**I have suffered my OWN problems, Master Ultron.**  
><strong>J.A.R.V.I.S. tried to get into The System again.<strong>"))

"again?"

(("**yes.**")) replied MCP

(("**i managed to shut him out, but he's getting "Trickier" everytime.**"))

"should I install more Counter-Programs?"

(("**NO, i am perfectly capable of handling that Obsolete Program MYSELF.**"))

Ultron was silent, then spoke again.

"very well...but, i still want my Prototype FOUND.  
>if it proves successful, it could very well help me win this "War."<p>

(("**Acknowledged, Ultron...END OF LINE.**"))

this that, the screen went blank.  
>Ultron's thin optincs then glowed Brighter.<p>

"where are you, my creation?...where are you HIDING?"

* * *

><p>Author Note: This Chapter IMMEDIATLY follows the last one.<p>

basicly, it shows Torunn's attempt at teaching Flynn to speak, Flynn's own "naiveté" reguarding certain things (especially Francis) an how well he's bonding with the other Avengers.

I also further hint at Flynn's forecoming importance with James filling Torunn in on the True Nature of her sword (and, HOW Flynn managed to lift it)

and, just for fans.  
>I had Ultron communicating with the MCP (Master Control Program) at the end.<p>

I hint that Tony Stark's JARVIS promgram  
>is currnetly filling the role as "Tron" and is giving Ultrom problems.<p>

just what I Ultron planning?  
>to find out, keep reading.<p> 


	3. Of Girls, and Boys

**Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow © Lionsgate/Marvel**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Avengers: Son of Ultron<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 03: Of Girls, and Boys.<strong>

* * *

><p>A week had gone by since the "Teen Avengers" brought home Flynn Foster. and, while they continued to retrieve more human survivors, Flynn remains the most mysterious of them.<p>

mainly, because they still had no idea who he really is, or where he's from.

On the bright side, Flynn's vocabulary had increased to the point that he was forming longer sentences (Though his reffering to himself in third person showed he still had a ways to go.)

it was also quite clear that Flynn bonded more with Torunn than he did the others (a fact that Francis was quick to poke fun at.)

But, James was less concerned about it than Francis, and let Torunn be Flynn's 'closest friend' and do what she had to.

[The Savage Lands, Morning]

As the sun rose and the chorus of prehistoric animals began to sound, Torunn opened her sky blue eyes. she yawned real loudly, and arched out her back as she rose from her bed.

she then looked across her room..and, saw that Flynn was still sleeping in his bed.

Though many protested the idea of Torunn and Flynn sharing the same room together (well, Francis mostly) the asgardian girl was adamant that she didn't want Flynn to be alone, and sharing the same room would be helpful in his "development"

James (while equally concerned over "some strange boy" sleeping in the same room as his surrogate sister) knew better than to argue with the 'Daughter of Thor', and allowed it to happen.

Needless to say..Torunn's belief was well founded, and Flynn had indeed become more sociable the longer he spent with her.

Torunn smiled as she watched Flynn sleep. she finally got out of bed (revealing that she was wearing a simple nightgown) and made her way to a blind where she quickly stripped and put on her traditional asgardian armor.

..it didn't take very long.

Torunn than approached Flynn. pausing for a moment, the blonde finally nudged him gently. "flynn..Flynn, it's time to wake up."

Flynn's eyes fluttered open. he yawned, then at last looked up at Torunn.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Torunn, speaking in a kind voice that only Flynn was accustomed to

"hmm..yes." replied Flynn "Flynn sleep okay. had another "sleep story."

"You mean a Dream." said Torunn, by now understanding what Flynn really meant when he used the wrong words for something.

"yes..a dream."

"What was it about?!"

Flynn took a moment to think. "Flynn..doesn't know. dream was strange."

"Perhaps if you explain it to me, I can help you make sense of it." said Torunn

Flynn paused for a moment..a bewildered look on his face. "In..Flynn's dream, Flynn was in a dark room. It felt cold, and Flynn was scared."

"go on." said Torunn, curious

"Flynn saw red eyes in the dark..many red eyes watching Flynn. Flynn was on a table, Flynn's arms and legs strapped down..a-and, then..Flynn was-" Flynn stopped right there.

"What?, you were strapped down and then What?!" Flynn looked right as the 'Thorsdottir' "Flynn..can't remember."

Torunn exhaled softly. "well..if that is all you can remember, then I guess we cannot help that."

"What does Flynn's dream mean?" asked Flynn, innocently. Torunn was at a loss for words. "I'm..not really sure, Flynn. my best guess is that you had a nightmare about Ultron."

Flynn tilted his head like a puppy, apparently confused. "Nightmare?..what is a "Nightmare?!"

"a nightmare is like a dream..only it's scary, and usually reflect our fears. other times, they can be an omen..or, bad memories that we are trying to forget."

Flynn stared at Torunn. "Does..Torunn have nightmares?" Torunn froze at this..she then let out a pained sigh. "sometimes..yes."

"What are Torunn's nightmares?" Torunn looked at Flynn. "they are..a little complicated."

"Torunn listen to Flynn..Now, Flynn listen to Torunn."

Torunn exhaled sharply. she then sat down on the bedside near Flynn. "We..I, haven't really explain our purpose to you."

Flynn didn't say anything..he only stared at his friend as she continued speaking.

"Ever since I was but a baby, myself and my "brothers" were told the story of our parents: The Avengers.  
>how together, they protected and saved the world from many threats to it..the greatest of all being Ultron."<p>

Torunn sighed sharply as she paused for a moment. "shortly..after our birth, Ultron returned even more powerful than ever. he was too great for even the Avengers to overcome.

So..we were all taken away to a safe place, a place where Ultron couldn't get to us..where we could grow, and someday avenge our families and the world they failed to save."

"What does that have to do with Torunn's nightmares?" asked Flynn

Torunn shut her eyes, tears escaping them. "because..I failed my mission. and, my failure cost the life of one I considered a father..and, maybe even any hope for the future."

despite her best attempt..Torunn began to break down in tears. as she silently cried, she felt a soft, gentle hand holding hers. she looked, and saw Flynn looking at her with very soft, caring eyes. "Don't cry, Torunn."

"but, it's my fault..I thought I could stop Ultron by throwing him into space. but he came back, and killed Tony and Bruce right before our eyes." Torunn wiped a tear from her eye. "now..only Vision is the only remaining Avenger on earth. and, how long until I fail HIM as well?!"

as Torunn cried more..Flynn put his arms around the girl, hugging her. "Torunn..made mistake. but, Torunn also saved Flynn: Torunn NOT a failure."

Torunn looked at Flynn with wide, tear filled eyes..she then smiled, choking up a bit. finally, the asgardian embraced her friend (though, not too tightly so to not crush him) "thank you, flynn..that means a great deal to me."

Flynn smiled cheerfully. "Good. If Torrun Happy, then Flynn Happy."

Torunn smiled. "Well, you have made me Very Happy, Flynn." Torunn paused, then her eyes lit up. "Say..I don't have any missions right now, so do you want to walk with me in the forest near the Village?"

"Okay!" said Flynn rather quickly.

Torunn chuckled lightly. "Wow. You didn't think too long about that."

"Flynn likes Torunn." said Flynn. "Flynn ALWAYS likes to be with Torunn."

Torunn smiled (and, blushed slightly.) "yeah.." began Torunn, brushing one of her braided bangs away. "I like being with you, too..Flynn."

The two stared at each other for a few minutes..Then, Flynn spoke again. "Flynn get ready, now."

To Torunn's surprise (and, embarrasment) Flynn immediatly began taking his clothes off right in front of her.

"FLYNN!, STOP!"

"What?"

Torunn's face had turned every known shade of red as she struggled to keep face. "Y-You can't just..UNDRESS in front of me!"

"Flynn can't?!"

"NO!, You can't! (especially not in front of a GIRL.") muttered Torunn, under breath

"Why not?" asked Flynn, innocently.

Torunn began to stutter, TRYING to think of a simple way to explain this 'situation' to Flynn.

"Well.., umm.., You see..(deep sigh.)" Torunn began to rub the bridge of her nose stressfully. "Look, Flynn..People wear clothing for MORE than just to keep warm. There are..'certain' parts of our bodies that must ALWAYS be covered when in public.

It is considered "inappropriate" to show these parts to anyone!"

Flynn looked quite puzzled. "Parts? what parts?"

Torunn smacked her face lightly. Evidently she had no choice but to have "The Talk" with Flynn.

"Well..y-you see..B-Both Boy and Girls have parts between their legs that are "private."

"Why?" asked Flynn, still innocently naive.

"Because..they are..Used for R-Reproduction. for making babies..for creating LIFE."

Flynn stared at Torunn..Then, he said the one word that Torunn dreaded. "How?"

Torunn jaw grinded sidways at this. she really DIDN'T want to explain this.

"It's..C-Complicated, Flynn."

Flynn continued to stare at the asgardian girl. Confused.  
>Finally, Torunn relented, and TRIED to make an effort in explaining "The Bird's and the Bee's" to her child-minded friend.<p>

"Okay, It's like this..Inside every girl is an "egg." Torunn made a circle with her hands at her waist to emphasize this. "But, It's NOT like a normal egg. It's more..Fleshy."

Flynn continued to stare as he listened.

"and, Boys..l-like YOU, have "seed-like" things in your bodies. The egg needs these seeds to grow a baby.  
>Boys can give the girls their seeds, and by doing so..a baby grows within the girl, an-"<p>

"How do boys give girls their seeds?"

("oh, just take me to valhalla now..") grumbled Torunn in her head. "Th-They do it by.."C-Connecting."

"Connecting?"

"Yes, they, uhh..L-Link their parts together. That is why these parts should ALWAYS be covered! They are only to be used to create life with one who is truly special."

"Special?"

"Somebody you LOVE. someone..you wish to share your life with." said Torunn, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Flynn thought about this. "well..Torunn special to Flynn. So, Flynn loves Torunn."

Torunn looked dumbfounded. "W-What?! N-NO, Flynn! that isn't what I-"

"Torunn love Flynn?"

Torunn froze, totally speechless. She found herself having a hard time answering this question.

"Flynn..I don't think you fully understand what "Love" is."

Flynn frowned. "Flynn not understand?" Flynn pondered again..then, looked at Torunn. "Flynn WANT to understand. Torunn teach Flynn?"

"I will do everything I can..but, the question of who you love can only be answered by your HEART, not Me, or anyone else."

Flynn smiled. "Okay. Flynn get dressed somewhere else so Torunn not see Flynn's private parts."

"Yeah..that's a really good idea." said Torunn, with a weak chuckle

As Flynn walked off, Torunn looked down sadly. Flynn's earlier words still replaying in her brain..

(("Torunn Love Flynn?"))

Torunn breathed out sharply. For the first time, beginning to see Flynn "differently."

"i..i don't know. I just don't know." muttered the asgardian

"FLYNN READY!" exclaimed Flynn, who was now wearing simple looking clothing.

Torunn put on her best smile as she approached Flynn. "G-Great..let's go."

Torunn took Flynn's hand, and the two then left the hut.

[Vision's Underground Lab]

"I still don't trust him."

James and Azari eyed Francis..who was leaning against a walkway railing, crossarmed. "Who?"

"that Flynn guy. there's something about him that doesn't feel right."

James groaned at this. "Francis, ENOUGH. Flynn has been with us for a week. I think if he were a spy for Ultron, he would have tried something by now."

Francis scoffed at this. "Say what you want, ROGERS. But I've been fighting Ultron's machines since I was a toddler..I can Sense things, you know.  
>and, I don't what it is..but, 'something' about "Torunn's Pet" is giving me bad vibes."<p>

Azari grinned as he took a bite out of an apple. "I think I know what that feeling is called. JEALOUSY."

"I am 'NOT' Jealous!" snapped Francis, glaring at the 'prince.' "I'm just being cautious, That's all!"

"Sorry, Francis. But, I'm with Azari on this one." began James, as he approached his teammate. "Flynn has lived with Torunn since DAY ONE. and, I would think that if Flynn was as dangerous as you think, she would have told us by now."

"Yeah, but-"

"AND, Besides..Flynn seems to be the only refugee thus far that you've been suspicious of." continued James. "We have up to One-Hundred new people here..and, only ONE is in your target sights? Admit it, Francis. You're just JEALOUS Torunn's affection of Flynn, and taking it out on him."

"I am NO-"

"Unless you have PROOF that Flynn isn't what he seems, then I don't want to hear anymore of this for you." said James, sternly.

Francis growled at this. James then placed his hand on his shoulder. "Look. I'm not saying you have to like him..but, could you at least be NICE to him? For Torunn?"

Francis eyed James..then, exhaled sharply. "fine."

Just then, one of the mechanical doors opened. and, in walked two figues.

one was a familiar face: Henry Pym. but, WITH the boy was an older girl.

"Hey, Guys!" said Henry, cheerfully.

"Hey, Pym." said James, as he and Azari approached. "What's up?"

"Well, mostly HER." said Henry, pointing at the girl next to him. "Meet Anita. She's one of the recent refugee's that we rescued."

"Well, that's great, but..why did you bring her here?" asked James.

Before Henry could answer, Anita spoke up. "Because I'm good with tech. and, Pym here thought that I could help the Avenger Vision."

"Really, Is that so?" said Azari

"Trust Me, guys. She's GOOD." said Henry with confidence.

James thought for a bit..then, smiled. "Well..if Henry thinks you can help Vision, then that's good enough for ME."

Anita smiled. James then reache dout his hand. "Welcome to the Team, Anita."

Anita took James hand and shook it. "Tina. Please call me "Tina."

James grinned. "Okay..Tina, then."

Francis eyed Tina, examining her features.

the teenage girl had long, shoulder length hair that was a reddish-brown color.  
>her eyes were blue, and she sported freckles on her cheeks.<p>

grinning, the platinum blonde boy approached the girl. "So..your Tina, huh?" began Francis. "Hi, I'm Francis-"

"Barton, I know. Henry told me about you, "Eagle Eye" said Tina, bluntly

"uh, That's Hawkeye."

Tina smirked. "Yeah, I know."

Francis stared at the girl..then smirked as well. "oh, I like her." said Francis to the others.

James and Azari bore unamused expressions on their faces. ("yeah, that's no surprise.") muttered Azari

"So..Where IS Vision?" asked Tina.

"Follow me!, I'll show you." said Henry, cheerfully.

as Tina followed the boy down the walkway to the main lab, Francis just breathed out sharply.

"Man..How can someone who looks THAT good be an egghead?"

James just groaned at this. ("he still doesn't get it.")

Flynn and Torunn were walking together through the village as they made their way to the surrounding forest.

as they walked by, Flynn examined the natives that mingled with the refugees.

"Torunn?"

Torunn looked to Flynn. "Yes?"

"Why do girls wear shirts, but boys don't?"

Torunn's face turned red again. at first she was confused, but when she looked at some nearby natives, she figured out what Flynn meant.

sighing sharply, she tried to answer her friend.

"b-because girls chests are..'different' from boys. they HAVE to be covered."

"Why?"

Torunn was getting fidgety now. She didn't like talking about this (much less near so many people.)

she then moved closer to Flynn, and spoke at quietly as she could into his ear.

"remember what I said about how babies are made?" whispered Torunn.

Flynn nodded.

"well..when babies ARE born, they need to be fed milk. they get it from their mother's breasts."

"brea-"

"the things one your chest."

"oh."

"It's a private thing between a mother and it's child." continued Torunn. "and It's inappropriate for them to be exposed like boys."

Flynn paused as he thought about this. "Flynn confused. if milk comes from chest, and it has to be covered. then..why is it different for boys?  
>does milk come from boy's chest?, why don't BOYS cover chest?"<p>

Torunn was beginning to sweat a little from all this questions. "I..I don't know, Flynn. they just DON'T, Okay? Can we not talk about this right now?!"

Flynn looked down. "Flynn sorry."

Torunn sighed, feeling bad now. "It's okay, Flynn. you didn't do anything wrong..there are just some things you can't talk about in certain places."

"okay." said Flynn, timidly

Torunn then stopped to face Flynn. she looked at him with warm, loving eyes and gently touched his chin. "hey..It's okay." said Torunn, kindly.

"It's good for you to ask questions. I am suppose to teach you things, aren't I?"

"um-"

"I promise. In time, you will understand all you need to know." said Torunn

Flynn looked at his friend..then, smiled. "okay."

Torunn then took Flynn's hand, and the two continued to walk through the village.  
>It wasn't long before they entered the forest, and began their leisurely walk.<p>

Torunn exhaled softly, closing her eyes as she took in the momentary peace and tranquility.

"Torunn?" began Flynn, breaking the blissful silence.

"yes, flynn?' said Torunn, her eyes still closed.

"Could you tell Flynn more about your home? about Asgard?"

Torunn opened her eyes..and, smiled. "Asgard..is beautiful." mused Torunn, as she reminisced the brief time she spent at her ancestral home. "Earth's Legends describe it as a Shining City, the Jewel at the Center of the Universe..and, it IS. it really is."

"Tell Flynn. tell Flynn MORE."

Torunn smiled contently. "Even the town surrounding the palace is just as golden. It is so Majestic..Beautiful. Like something out of a dream."

"Does Torunn miss Asgard?"

Torunn stood still. she gripped both her arms as a frown replaced her smile. "yes..I do. Everyday, I do."

Flynn looked down sadly at this. "is..Torunn going to go away? Go back home?"

Torunn quickly turned, and faced Flynn. "No, Flynn..no. I'm not going anywhere."

"b-But, Torunn said-"

"I do miss Asgard, AND my father who rules that wonderous kingdom, yes." Torunn paused..then, spoke again. "But, if I choose to return home..I will end up missing my "other family" on Earth."

Flynn looked at Torunn..then, smiled. "Flynn happy Torunn isn't going away. Flynn LIKES Torunn, and Flynn would be sad if Torunn's gone."

Torunn smiled weakly..then, touched Flynn's face gently. "thank you, Flynn." Torunn then lightly kissed Flynn on his cheek. "That really means alot to me."

Flynn touched the place on his cheek where Torunn kissed him. "Flynn feels..Funny."

Torunn blushed bright red. "That's okay, Flynn. (grins) "Torunn feels 'funny', too." chuckled Torunn, playfully

Flynn began chuckle with her..but, then two became distracted with a sudden noise.

(Eeeeeeeeee..)

"What's that noise?" said Flynn, both curious and worried.

"I..don't know. It's sounds like-"

(Chirp!, CHIRP!)

Just then, a strange creature emerged from the brush.

It was obviously a dinosaur (one of many species native to the Savage Land)  
>but, it was no bigger than a chicken (was shaped like one, too.) and, had a broad, ridged head.<p>

"What's that?" asked Flynn, NOW more Curious, than cautious.

"It's some kind of Dinosaur. D-Don't Worry!, I think it's a plant eater."

Flynn tilted his head as he watched the creature nibble at some pebbles.

"I thinks it's called..(oh, what did Vision say.)" continued Torunn. "Homa..Homa-Lo, uhhh...Homalocephale!"

Flynn lowered down to the ground, his hands gripping his bent knees.  
>the Homalocephale looked at him. Curious, it hopped closer to Flynn and inspected him.<p>

Flynn then slowly reached out his hand.

"Careful, Flynn!" warned Torunn. "It might bite!"

Flynn continued to reach out his hands. Amazingly, he managed to touch the dinosaur's beak-like snout, and pet it's head.

Torunn was bewildered at this. ("how odd..")

The Homalocephale soon grew bored, and quickly turned and walked off.  
>Flynn then stood up, and looked at Torunn.<p>

"Flynn likes Dinosaurs..Dinosaurs are cute."

Torunn grimaced at Flynn. "Not ALL dinosaurs are cute, Flynn. and, for YOUR sake, I hope you never find that out first hand."

Flynn eyed Torunn. "Flynn not understand."

"You will. Vision will teach you."

"Flynn thought Torunn is Flynn's Teacher."

Torunn paused for a moment at this. "well..I suppose I am. But, there are some things you should know that is beyond even me. Things that only Vision can teach you."

Flynn pondered this for a moment..then, smiled. "Okay. Flynn understand."

Torunn smiled, content that Flynn was being so cooperative.  
>Flynn then saw a butterfly fluttering by, and began to follow it inquisitively.<p>

Torunn exhaled softly. "the world truely is a wonderland for you, flynn." mused Torunn to herself. "even if it HAS gone halfway to Muspelheim."

* * *

><p><strong>[Author Notes]<strong>

** Ah, the THIRD Chapter..at last.**

** a majority of this chap establishes Torunn and Flynn relationship.**  
><strong> the other half of it is introducing the "new" character AnitaTina.**

** At first, the time span between this chapter, and the previous one was "months"**  
><strong> but, as Flynn's own speech pattern reflects Torunn's progress in educating him..I felt that months is too long of time<strong>  
><strong> (and, given that at this point, he's only learned to speak in third person, his education being HALFway complete makes him seem too stupid.)<strong>

** So, I shortened it to just a week (seems reasonable enough.)**

** I also decided to have a little good-natured fun with Flynn's naivety, and Torunn's own mixed feelings about him.**  
><strong> by having Torunn 'HAVE' to explain to Flynn the difference between Boys and Girls, and why he can't do certain things.<strong>

** One can say I am crossing a line between being Funny, and "dirty"**  
><strong> but, this is really no different than a parent explaining 'The Birds and the Bees' to a curious child.<strong>

** I'm purposely being vague about this, but anyone whose read my DeviantART journal entry that details my updates in Next Avengers**  
><strong> that that character of "Tina" is actually Tony Stark's daughter, and will succeed him as an "Iron Woman."<strong>

** Part of including this character (and, one other who will appear in a later act of the story)**  
><strong> is to "give readers a treat" to make up for the 'bitter medicine' of me killing off Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.<strong>

** So, consider this the start of building of the Next Avengers team so it truly will be a successor to the original Avengers.**

** Comic Fans may ALSO note that Francis Barton is beginning to like Tina.**  
><strong> this is my treat for THEM, as is most media, Tony Stark and Clint Barton (their respected parents) had a real "loveHATE" friendship.**

** So, there is irony there.**

** Also (just to REMIND people what kind of place the Savage Land is) I wrote in a dinosaur.**  
><strong> said dino is a lesser known species from the game Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis.<strong>

** the purpose of which is to show that Flynn truly is 'gentle', and has a curiosity and respect for life**  
><strong> (It is important to make this point clear before I get to later, DARKER chapters.)<strong>

** Torunn also shows how versed she is in Norse Mythology by name dropping "Muspelheim" (one of the nine realms of Asgard)**

** 'Muspelheim' is the realm of the Fire Demons (the counterparts of the Frost Giants) and, the homeworld of Surtur.**  
><strong> and, given that it's a firey worlf of sulfur, brimstone and lava. It's the closest thing to "Hell" on Asgard.<strong>

** (hence why Torunn phrased: "This world's gone halfway to Muspelheim." which is the same as saying "It's gone to hell.")**

** Little cultural humor there.**


End file.
